The present invention relates to a new and useful index tab system for identification or informational purposes for file folders, shelf folders, expandable folders, index cards, index dividers, notebooks, binders, and the like, and to a filing system that utilizes the index tab system on an object used for organizing articles such as papers and printed documents.
It is common practice to provide tab members which extend from the edge of file folders, index dividers, hanging folders, binders, etc., at selected positions so that the folder, divider, or binder can be easily identifiable or to provide information regarding the contents of such file. For example, very well-known are the separable tabbing members for insertion into hanging folders. Such tabbing members have projected edges that must be inserted into the slots provided on the hanging folder. Since the tab member requires a tight fit it is sometimes difficult to insert the projected edges of tab member into the slots.
Additionally, when a series of tabbed hanging folders are desired, the user must make sure that the tabs are inserted so that they are staggered for easy viewing. This is often difficult since the user must correctly judge which slots to insert the tab member edges so that each tab is staggered when multiple hanging file folders are viewed.
Another difficulty with the separable tab member is that sometimes the enclosed space or tab cavity in which to place the informational insert is too tight and so it becomes a struggle to slide the insert into the tab space without creasing the tab member. It is just as difficult to remove the insert from the space once inserted. Often times a pen, toothpick, paperclip or other pointed object is needed to push the insert through so that it extends from the tab so that it can be grabbed and pulled out. Another problem with this type of tab member is sometimes the tab member dislodged from the folder slots and lost.
Another well-known tabbing system is that which is integral with the folder itself. One example of such a tabbing system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,334 to Hartsock. The tab taught by Hartsock is formed from the same paperboard blank as the folder. Thus, once information is written upon the tab, the folder cannot be reused. Also, when a series of folders are desirable it is important that the user obtains folders in which the integral tab member is positioned differently. Otherwise, the series of folders will have the tabs obstructing the view of other tabs that follow.
For both types of tabbing systems above, the manufacturer determines the amount of space provided on the tab. For example, the separable tab member has a defined space for an insert. Similarly, the Hartsock tab member has a defined amount of space for printing information. More importantly, these tabs are only capable of being used with the folder which is attached to the tab, i.e., Hartsock, or with folders that have slots in which the separable tab member may be inserted. Thus, the user is not free to use a different kind of folder, nor another object such as a binder or notebook, to hold information.
It is desirable for a tabbing system that is attachable to not only folders, but notebooks, binders, index dividers, etc. and one which provides tabs that easily accepts informational inserts, and tabs that do not become dislodged from predetermined slots provided on folders. Also desirable is a tabbing system in which the location of the informational tabs are determined by the user and the width of the tab is adjustable by the user to provide adequate space to accommodate informational inserts of different length. The present invention provides products that satisfy these desires.
The present invention relates to an index tab system that includes a strip of resilient plastic film which provides a plurality of tab-forming structures each of which is capable of providing an index tab member. The strip of plastic film is attachable to an object that is in need of such index tabs, and each forming tab structure includes first interlocking means for forming the index tab member.
Advantageously, each tab forming structures further includes second interlocking means for forming a tab cavity that is capable of receiving an informational insert. In this arrangement, the first interlocking means comprises releasably interlocking rib and groove elements that are positioned in spaced relation on the tab-forming structure and which are interlockable by folding the tab-forming structure upon itself and pressing the elements together to form the tab cavity. Also, the second interlocking means comprises releasably interlocking rib and groove elements that are positioned in spaced relation on the tab-forming structure and which are interlockable to hold the tab in an indexing position such that the informational insert is viewable.
The first interlocking means preferably comprises releasably interlocking rib and groove elements that are positioned in spaced relation on the tab-forming structure and which are interlockable by folding the tab-forming structure upon itself and pressing the elements together to form the tab cavity and the second interlocking means preferably comprises releasably interlocking rib and groove elements that are positioned in spaced relation on the tab-forming structure and which are interlockable to hold the tab in an indexing position such that the informational insert is viewable.
The tab-forming structure can be a single strip that the user can cut to form the desired lengths of tab members. It also can include a plurality of perforations or other discontinuities that can be broken or torn to define the length of the tabs. In a more preferred embodiment, the strip is precut so that at least three to five tab forming structures are provided along it. The individual tabs can be arranged in different positions along the strip by interlocking selected rib and groove elements together or separating interlocked rib and groove elements.
The plastic film preferably is a thermoplastic material such as polypropylene or PVC, and includes an adhesive for application of the plastic film to the object. If desired, the plastic strip may be colored and substantially transparent. At least some or all of the tab-forming structures can be substantially transparent but of different colors, or the tab-forming structures can be of a different color from the object to assist in visually identifying files. The informational inserts can be of different colors for this purpose.
The invention also relates to a filing system that includes an object for organizing articles and the index tab system described herein. Generally, the articles comprise paper and a file folder, a shelf folder, a hanging file folder, an index card, an expandable folder, a divider, a notebook or a binder.
The invention also a method of providing an index tab system which comprises providing a strip of resilient plastic film having one or more interlocking means thereon; cutting the strip to provide a plurality of tab forming members; adhering the strip to an object for organizing articles; and engaging one or more of the interlocking means to form index tab members.